Hazel
Hazel is the primal beast of the arts, serving as a replacement should the original primal fail to complete their duty. As she was created as nothing more than a backup, she had only recently awaken from a slumber that goes as far back to the Astral War. Once the primal beast Arte went into slumber (unbeknownst to her), Hazel awakened unto a strange and new world. She never settled on one place, instead going from location to location to observe the way the people of the region handled the arts, and took measures to either invigorate the passions once more, or leave the place entirely. Unlike the original primal of her mantle, Hazel is far less wound together and has a hyperfixation on creating and painting arts and portraiture. It's common to see her produce hundreds of sketches per day without hesitation, often reusing the same canvases and paper since she goes through her material so much. At the very least the hyperfixation has allowed her to contribute various artistic achievements to all the cities she's visited, setting up workshops for children and the elderly, and donating her artwork to local museums to keep them running. Her prolific artistry can be seen in most major and minor cities around Nalhegrande. As a major member of The Troupe, Hazel is to acquire much needed funds for the company's outings and relocation thanks for her relative fame. If she isn't hanging around Mars or Janus, she's usually out and about painting or teaching at wherever people need her to be. Things are perfectly stable until the Grandcypher crew appears on a job offer from Janus, which is when Hazel finally begins to piece together what happened to Arte. Official Profile Age: Unknown, just says "25" to anyone who asks Height: 160cm Race: Primal Hobbies: Plein air painting, drinking tea Likes: Sketchbooks, tea, painting on a bright sunny day Dislikes: People who don’t appreciate art, dried paint, primal killers. Serving as the current Primal of the Arts, Hazel was created as a replacement for the primal beast Arte should he fail to do the job he was created for. Created to have a strong fixation on arts, Hazel is known to draw hundreds of sketches everyday to no avail, unable to capture the essence of that “perfect portrait”. Hazel is always trying to paint the other troupe members, but no one is willing to stand still for so many hours… Fate Episode Playable Character Information Gameplay Notes Paraiso Artist's Studio grants the following effects: * Revitalize ** Recover HP each turn (Healing cap: 2000). Boost to charge bar if HP is full (20%). * 100/30 DATA. * 50%/100% Critical Hit Rate Up. The Damned * Equal to 50% Def Down, 50% Atk Down, enemies take 999999 plain damage each turn. The Saved * Equal to Drain [ (Damage dealt is partially absorbed to HP). Healing Cap: 20% of max HP) ], 50% All-Damage Cut. Relationships Janus The leader of The Troupe. Hazel first met Janus when he accidentally knocked over her canvas during a plein air excursion. He apologized by inviting Hazel to join his company, which she did as she didn't have anything else to do. She sees him as a fair and noble leader until he decides to hire the Grandcypher and its crew for a job . Mars Hazel's dear friend and companion. While she doesn't understand how he hasn't dropped dead from all the caffeine and pastries he's consumed, she considers Mars to be a close friend and is often overprotective of him. Lobelia At some point Hazel met the mysterious magician during one of his murderous rampage. Lobelia was impressed that a primal beast resided in the village he visited, and seemed completely passive to the damage he'd done- she says it's cause they "didn't appreciate art like they probably should have". They traveled together for some time then, but Hazel never elaborates on their relationship further than that; it's obvious from the glint in her eyes that she cared very deeply for the man.